<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practically Useless. by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798114">Practically Useless.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Found Family, Giovanni angy, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni's worst fear is hurting the people he cares about. (And those people turning against him, but that's not important when they're dead.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practically Useless.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni stared at Molly and Sylvie, Molly was shot, she was bleeding, and Sylvie was shaking too much to do anything, his epithet had been stolen <i>again</i> and he's not doing okay at all, he's pressing on her wound and hyperventilating. He looked back at Giovanni with a panicked look in his eyes, an unsaid plead.</p><p>He looked at their enemy, and narrowed his eyes, he stood and waited, until they inevitably tried to use counting sheep- one of the easier powers. Giovanni used them as stepping stools, counting up the number of hits as he jumped on their back and heads, readying his bat and making a hard swing when he reached thirteen- only for the enemies <i>actual</i> epithet to kick in.</p><p>Gravity stopped around him, and he was slammed to the ground. He had to get Sylvies epithet back, but he had to get Molly out of here... Sylvie was with her, right. He looked back. "Shepard, take Beartrap and make a run for it, get as far as you can" he called, and Molly weakly pushed herself up, staring at him as Sylvie lifted her. "he- he can-t" she whined, but Sylvie was already running.</p><p>Giovanni looked back at the enemy with the amulet, he wore it around his neck like a prize, it made Giovanni sick. "Give the amulet back, his epithet is practically <i>useless</i> yknow. It's drowsy." He let the bat hang at his side, glaring up at his enemy, who was starting to float in the air, getting closer to Giovanni and flying around him.</p><p>The general thought for a few moments, before starting to make wild swings, getting deflected by sheep each and every time- he reached twelve and readied his next attack, he heard the attacker yell out the name of an attack, and his bat came in contact with a little girl in a bear hoodie.</p><p>She got slammed to the ground, and Giovanni froze up. Nightmare fuel. Was this real? He couldn't tell. He wasn't thinking properly all of a sudden, he'd never seen it used for a fear like this before. "...Molly?" why did his voice crack? That was interesting. He hadn't really thought he was scared of anything.</p><p>He heard footsteps behind him, and instinctively whipped around, swinging his bat at the unseen enemy, and now there was a boy on the ground, blood seeping out of his head and onto the ground, getting his hair sticky and running down his face. Giovanni felt like he couldnt breathe.</p><p>"Sylvie? Molly?" he blinked, he had to get this out of his head- it wasn't real, he didn't hurt them. But it felt real, and Sylvie was bleeding, and he dropped to the ground, pulling them both close to him and checked Mollys pulse, he couldn't feel anything. Okay. That meant nothing. He pulled Sylvie up and pressed a hand to the side of his br- minions head.</p><p>The blood was sticky, it was real, this was real. This was real and he killed both his <s>siblings</s> minions, and- he was shaking. Great, okay. Perfect. He killed both of them and... he lifted his bat again, and got to his feet weakly- <s>why was he shaking?</s> turning to the person who was coming up behind him, and slamming his bat into them.</p><p>They hadn't expected him to get up. He slammed it into them again, and ripped the amulet off their neck the second he got the chance. The gravity epithet lifted him again, and he was slammed into the far wall. He didn't really feel it, he was still staring at the two bodies on the ground, his brain locked onto the quiet fact that those deaths were his fault.</p><p>He ran towards the door, sliding out of it as it slammed shut and slamming into somebody.</p><p>Sylvie was standing there, still holding Molly, and he was shaking vaguely by what Giovanni could tell. He stared for a few seconds, his pink eyes darting over his kids- Molly was bleeding, they had to get her help. He slammed the amulet into Sylvies hands and took Molly from him in the process, putting his free arm around his other kid and leading him carefully.</p><p>"What happened?" Sylvies voice was quiet, but Giovanni just smiled at him "Nothin'. Just beat a guy up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>